


The White Hunter

by MzMilo



Series: Kaleidoscope [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Genderbending, Humor, self-betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzMilo/pseuds/MzMilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Smoker, he's demoted as a nanny of irrepressible, obstinate, and unpredictable Monkey D. Luffy. Add her talent for mischief winding up all sanity's atom to split apart, Luffy practically turned the world upside down. And guess who's on the front row? Smoker sure had better luck taming a raging storm than her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> All plot, setting, characters, and etc. of One Piece belong to Eiichiro Oda. No money is being made off this piece of fiction.
> 
> Dear muse of mine just had to be attracted to glittering stuff—I'd sworn I'd rather not get involved with (like writing a fic set in One Piece universe—a boatload of challenge). However, this one is a bunch of fluff for laughs and squeals (if it resulted any, that is).  
> Hope you like it *crosses fingers*
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> Time/dimensional-travel, AU, violence, language, BAMF & femLuffy, OOC!ALERT, self-betaed

Personally, Smoker shouldn't have pick up that one particular transponder snail. That specific one is more like a bait waiting for its unlucky  _prey_. And it keeps on ringing, grating his ears.

Just like its owner, it won't take no for an answer.

"What?" he asks gruffly after its 8th rings. He couldn't care less who's on the other line. That someone disturbs his relaxation time of smoking.

"Hey to you, too."

Smoker knows whose voice it belongs to, but that doesn't mean he had to like it.

His brows furrows. _What is it this time?_

"Garp-san," Smoker greets with unusual politeness.

Paused. "Such good manners sounded so unlike you," the voice comments in humor.

"What is it?"

"I have a request."  _Clearly, it is not a request but a command._  "I want you to keep an eye on her."

"Keep an eye on her," Smoker repeats. "Who's that?" he clarifies.

"My grandchild," Garp's voice replies proudly.

"Who?!" Smoker sits up straight startling several of his subordinates.

 _This_ man had a grandchild?  _Is the world ending?_  It spells trouble in a bold uppercase letters.

In addition as a warning, the other threatens him that there will be no monkey business involved or  _else._  That coming from one of the laid-back and lazy vice-admiral is very terrifying enough.

Such luck, _his_ grandchild  _sure_  is one trouble magnet after all.

Smoker groans out loud. He should not have picked  _it._  "When is this grandchild of yours coming?" he asks carefully hiding the complaint in his voice.

As if the other will hopefully change his mind. Monkey D. Garp  _is_  a child with single-minded determination to sweet treats.

"Since you are there in East Blue whether you accept it or not. You will keep an eye on Luffy-chan." Even if it is stated in a cheery tone, it is a serious order from Monkey D. Garp.

That did not change the fact he's been demoted to a nanny  _without_  paycheck.

"When and where?" Smoker asks abruptly wanting this call to end before all his sanity is ripped to shreds.

"You will know when and where," the other repeats with a tone sounding so cruel and gleeful.

And just like that the call ended with a soft hiss.

Later on, the statement— _in every turn trouble follows that man's grandchild_  never sounded so true, and whether Smoker likes it or not, the brat is his responsibility now.

**(´0_0`|||)**

These are the facts Smoker has garnered concerning Monkey D. Luffy during their meet-ups:

**One:** _She's no light-eater. (Look what happened to his wallet)._

Loguetown's main base dinner hall…

Smoker is more worried at the amount of food she's partaking. The amount is not normal especially with her body size of a six year old child. Though it's a mystery, Luffy's small size retains its cute, mini-size even from the ridiculous amount of food she's eating. And there's no hint of the endless nourishment visible to the naked eye.

_Still, where did the food go in? That's sure is one bottomless pit of a stomach._

Barely glancing at the seven dozens of cleaned plates at the table, Smoker mused idly. "I need to stop spoiling you."

He couldn't still believe he's taken down by a smile from her.

Inside his pocket, his wallet wails in despair. The food bills has laid waste to his payroll— _too numerous to count._

She shots him a beaming.

His heart melts.  _Again._

Inwardly, he wonders when she's going to stop eating.

**(T_T)**

**Two:** _She's out-spoken, insolent to be précised. (An annoyance when he's the one being target. Then again, anyone is a victim when her mouth is concern)._

In one of their luncheon in Marineford...

"Ice-man is only the one in the three of you to wear a normal suit," she comments out of the blue.

Someone coughs hiding his laughter.

"Why are you wearing flower-patterned shirt?" Utensils pause in the air. The air grows in heat.

Pokes. "Is that a flower brooch? Are you going to a party?" She snaps her fingers as if realizing something. "THAT MEANS FOOD! Can I go with you?" A bright smiled dazzles the scowling face of the receiver.

Someone spits his tea out.

Then abruptly, she shifts to another. She barely paid a glance and dismisses the one with the vertical yellow striped suit. She did not even bother to comment his style, and goes back to eat the nth serving.

Borsalino aka Kizaru heaves out a dramatic sigh of dejection with a cloud of gloom.

It's all an act, those around him knows that. Borsalino couldn't care less what she thinks of him.

A vein pops. "Why don't you say anything to him?!" The one with the rose brooch asks in rage.

She takes her time to swallow the food for several seconds  _a rarity_  before tilting her head in confusion. "It's nice..?"

The corner of the man's lips twitch in irritation.

Now, Garp did not bother to his grin.

Plainly, what she just said is a statement not a question.

Smoker has to give her that. Luffy is one of the few people who could without a care throw a compliment meant to be an insult wrecking one's self-esteem.

Akainu aka Sakazuki stands out like a volcano prepared to erupt.

Sengoku sighs.

Tsuro gives a look meant as a gesture for Akainu to settle down. He did so albeit, grudgingly.

They all turn back to their meal. Most in hurry to finish the meal or else they'll have to burst from the comical scene in laughter inside this room.

A very bad idea when there's a bloodhound that can and without second thoughts will  _surely_  hunt them down if they dare to laugh on his face.

 _However, they could do that in the privacy of their rooms_ , they console inwardly to themselves.

**(** **ノ** **^o^)** **ノ～ヽ** **(^o^** **ヽ** **)**

**Three:** _She's the epitome of magnetic charisma. (All people men and woman, young and old fell in one swoop in her presence)._

A meeting..?

Garp growls."I have nothing against you brat…but if you have any weird ideas concerning Luffy-chan, I will make sure your life is a living hell!"

The male secretary of Sengoku blanches. "But sir! For your information, more than half of your platoon would blush in your grandchild's presence!" The secretary then points at the eavesdroppers young and old alike including the Admiral and Vice-admirals in the base who attended the impromptu meeting set by Garp himself.

Obviously, the subject of the meeting is his grandchild, Monkey D. Luffy.

In the background, Smoker who's only there because Aoikiji cheerfully told him he had to, has to admit that might be the case, Luffy  _is_ simply irresistible. No exception.

"Your grandchild is just so… so…" the secretary stutters red face seemingly suffering from cardiac arrest caused by Garp's face of evil.

Unexpectedly, Garp beams abruptly dispelling the aura of menace he's projecting before. "Adorable? Charming? Cute?" he asks like a rabid fan's enthusiasm.

All heads nod in affirmation at this.

"Yeah, that's my grandchild!" Pretty flowers then materialize behind Garp.

Then, all the pretty flowers wilt when he roars. "BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN YOU LOT WON'T DO YOUR JOB RIGHT WHEN LUFFY-CHAN IS DISTRACTING YOU!"

Sengoku nods approvingly at this. Others inwardly question Garp's sanity.

"Now where is that photo of her in a bunny costume?" Garp has the audacity to blush making the rest of them to sweat-dropped at him.

"GAAAARP!" Sengoku yells, veins twitching on his forehead.

"But she is really pretty to look at…" whoever says that is immediately impaired by Garp's infamous fist of love.

Smoker has to control the tempting urge to roll his eyes from the scene, again.

**(^** **﹏** **^)**

**Four:** _She's unpredictable as weather. (One might well as erase the word impossible in the dictionary when she's concern)._

In a journey through Calm Belt…

The medium-sized sea king makes its presence known with a growl, garnering much attention from anyone who has been watching the sea where it came from.

Smoker gives the  _look_ to his panicking subordinates, restraining them from running away.  _They were Marines after all. Not sissies._

Beside him, Luffy pauses from her meal. "Hey!" she calls out with a wave to the sea king, and she disappears into thin air. Reappearing a second later at the railing where the sea king is.

Inwardly, a question pops out from him.  _Did she just greet the sea king?_

Only, Luffy's warm regard to the sea king prevents him to chase the thing out. Nevertheless, with his seastone-tipped jutte at hand, Smoker approaches the two warily.

To everyone's surprise the sea king lowers its head. Luffy smiles, lifting her right hand to pat the sea king's head, effectively ignoring the dinner plates-sized eyes of many gaping at them.

"Is there something you want?"

The beast growls softly in what sounds like an answer.

"Ah…you need food, rabbit-san?"

Smoker's subordinate are wary at this knowing what will happen next.  _They are the meal._

Smoker's grip on the jutte tightens.

Most of them entirely overlook the question of  _how did she communicates with the sea king._ Being under months of Smoker's tutelage has made them immune from such strange situation.

However, the sight is still mind-boggling. They all stilled, watching as Luffy only smiles fondly giving the beast a large portion of her meal.

As she feeds the sea king some meat, Smoker is thinking in the lines of Luffy, the glutton is generous to a sea king.  _A very rare deed._

The new recruits however, are more concern of the beauty's mental health. She treats the sea king as though they are  _friends._

Anyhow, later in the privacy of their minds, the more important question is: is it really possible to be friends with a sea king? To their general knowledge, sea kings are nothing but monsters whose favorite hobby aside from mating is to destroy any ship that stands in their way. Though, everyone in sane mind will not even dare to approach one. Sea kings are sailor's enemies in the Calm Belt after all.

With a last final pat to his head and an answering soft growl, the sea king dives back to the sea. Luffy waves at it until the beast could no longer be seen.

"The sea king just left without attacking us," someone whispers knees wobbling as he collapses on the deck.

Smoker eyes Luffy in question. She just shrugs at him sitting down again to her seat. Both turn back to their food with another additional order for their interrupted lunch.

Everyone stares at them with jaws on the floor.  _What's with these two?_   _They act like nothing ever happened,_ they screamed inside their minds.

Smoker inwardly snorts.  _Freshies._

**\\(^0^)/**

**Five:** _She's no killer if worst comes to worst; she would only maim her enemies. (A fact he figured out, though it's still debatable)._

"They are still breathing, are they?" Smoker asks, dubiously looking at the pile of broken bones and limbs at the square.

"They are," she pokes one to prove it.

It moans pitifully.

"See?"

"…"

**(O.O)**

**Six:** _Luffy's unconcerned attitude to her wounds/injuries annoyed him. (BONUS: He's the one who ended up bandaging and fixing her)._

"I'm not that easy to kill, Smokey."

He ignores the nickname with ease; feet still pacing in the sick bay in irritation. At the nth turn, he glowers at her. "You did not inform me that you're injured  _on purpose,_ " he hisses menacingly.

"Cuz, you're a mother hen," Luffy grumbles quietly, unsuccessfully.

" _What did you just say?"_

She blinks owlishly in innocence. "Nothing."

Smoker's eyes narrow at the blatant lie.

One stomach growls in hunger.

"I'm hungry," she demands in a pleading tone.

He twitches, fighting a smile.  _At least someone's back to her feet._  Smoker only sighs, knowing what the end will be.

Inside his pocket, his wallet cringes.

**(** **˘Д ˘** **)**

**Seven:** _Monkey D. Luffy is one of the most dangerous and strongest people he had met, but she's vulnerable and cute when she's asleep (must not squeal in sheer kawaii overload)._

The two are on a motorboat coming back from the recent mission. In the seat, Smoker hugs the small body against him. The head on his left shoulder has grown heavy. She's not moving beside him.

One of the fearsome people in Grand Line is knocked out cold.

Unbidden warmth rises within him. She trusted him enough to let her guard down to take care of her.

_How adorable._

Someone moaned in the background.

Smoker glares at the said individual, disregarding on purpose the jealous looks from the others, a superior smirk on his lips as he did so.

As if on cue, his arms tighten protectively at the figure by his side.

_The end?_

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS AND COMMENTS are both wanted *LOL*
> 
> This two will bear fruition to another chapter along with the muse.


End file.
